Once Apon A Time
by Death-Tiwns
Summary: In this story Sakura is a princess, and Sasuke is a prince. this story takes place in Amasune and sasuke and sakura are to be married and other obsticals cross there path what will happen to sasuke ans sakura...read and find out


Once upon a time, far far away, in a place called Amasune, there lived a girl named Ayama

Once upon a time, far far away, in a place called Amasune, there lived a girl named Sakura. She has black eyes and red and white pupils, brown hair that was in a high pony tail, and she was wearing a light blue kimono and a pitch-black obi. Sakura in the daughter of the renowned Lady Ayama, second in line to the thrown to her sister queen Tsunade.

Sakura was in an arranged marriage with the prince. Her mom and the queen decided that Sakura and Sasuke, the youngest prince, would be married when Sakura turned 16. They decided this when Sakura and Sasuke were 3 years old.

Sakura's birthday was coming up in two days. So wedding preparations have already started. She has been through many wedding kimonos, but none of them have caught her attention.

Now, Sakura was walking to a shop with her mother. Sakura wanted a black kimono with a white obi or a white kimono with a black obi that has white embroidery, but her mother wanted her to have a traditional white kimono.

"Mother since it is my wedding I should be able to pick out my wedding kimono." Sakura said to her mother.

"I told you we would see. I don't know whether or not to let you choose. Just wait until we get to the shop. Okay?" Sakura's mother said while walking faster.

"Yes Ma'am." Sakura said following after her.

About ten minuets later they reached the stop. In the shop there were many beautiful kimonos. There weren't many people in the shop. When Sakura walked into the shop she immediately saw her friend Uchiha Hitomi.

Hitomi was a lovely young girl that had one red eye and one black eye. She had white hair with black streaks that reached past her hips. Hitomi wore a black kimono with a white obi that ha red embroidery. Hitomi was married to Itachi.

"Hello Hitomi. How are you doing? Have any visions lately?" Sakura said while walking towards Hitomi.

"Hi Sakura. I'm fine. Yes I've had 2 visions. One good and one bad." Hitomi said hugging Sakura.

"Any of them regarding me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes both of them. The good one says that you will have 2 kids. Twins might I add and one is a girl the other a boy. The bad one says someone bad will try to stop the wedding and try to assassinate you soon to be husband." Hitomi said with a glazed over look.

"Oh that's nice to know." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Okay, its time to play the 1,000 kimono game." Sakura said laughing walking in to the store.

The shop owner picked out 3 very nice kimonos. One with a white kimono with black cherry blossoms and a white obi with black embroidery. Another one with a white kimono with light pink cherry blossoms, and a black obi with pink embroidery. The last one was a white kimono with no embroidery and a black obi with pink cherry blossoms.

"Here you are my dear. I think these will best suit you." The old shop owner said.

"Thank you. I like that last one the best. Mom can we get it?" Sakura said to the shop owner and her mom.

"Yes. Its lovely. We will take it. Sakura's mother said.

After they got to kimono they went home.

The next day was going to be a very busy day for the kingdom. There was going to me a wedding and a birthday.

Sakura was woken up early in the morning and taken to the palace. She was to meet her soon to be husband, his brother and his brother's wife. Sakura soon realized that it was going to be a very big day for her.

She walked in to a very big room filled with books; some chairs that where placed randomly through out the room. If she had to guess, this was the library.

In the room she saw 3 figures sitting in chairs. One of the figures back was turned to her, be she made out that the figure had black hair as she continued to walk into the room. Another on of the figures looked to be a man about the same age that she was. He had black had blood red hair for the looks of it. The last figure she saw looked like Hitomi, her best friend. As she got closer she started to worry and accidentally changed her appearance.

"Dang. Why do I always do that when I get nervous." Sakura said out loud.

"Because you are Sakura." Said the figure that looked like Hitomi.

"Oh my goodness, Hitomi. Why are you here?" Sakura said in a surprised tone.

"Because this is my husband." Hitomi said pointing the person with the black hair.

"And you must be my future wife." said the man with red hair.

"Yes, my name is Sakura, and who are you?" Sakura said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Amasune." Said the red head named Sasuke.

Sakura saw that Sasuke had black eyes and white pupils. His hair was in a messy yet nice fashion. He was wearing a plain black yukata.

"Sakura I would like you to meet my brother Uchiha Itachi and you already know Hitomi. So, do you have any questions?" Sasuke said.

"Nope." Sakura said while looking at Itachi.

Sakura noticed that Itachi had red eyes with black specks. Hi black hair looked to be in a low ponytail. He also wore a plain black yukata. To Sakura he had an evil look to him.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke said taking her from her thoughts.

"About what?" Sakura said.

"The wedding." Sasuke said.

"Alright" Sakura said walking to another part of the room.

"So, What about the wedding?" Sakura asked.

"I heard from Hitomi that someone was going to try and assassinate me and I want you to know that that person is my brother." Sasuke said.

"Why would he want to kill you?" Sakura asked while changing her appearance again.

"Because he wants to be the next in line to the thrown. Along with that he wants the kingdom to fall and create a new, better kingdom, where villains rule." Sasuke said.

"Oh that's bad" Sakura said.

"Yes well, I will see you later at the ceremony." Sasuke said while walking her to the door.

A few hours later Sakura was dressed in her wedding kimono and waiting to go down the aisle. She was changing her appearance so many times it was hard for them to do her hair.

As the door opened for her to go down the aisle, the lights suddenly went out. Sakura ran down the aisle to Sasuke to make sure that he was okay and not dead.

Then suddenly the lights came back on and they saw nobody but themselves there.

"What happened and were are Hitomi and Itachi?" Sakura Yelled.

"I don't know. I think that she saw the wrong vision." Sasuke said.

"You think I had a false vision. Well you are wrong." Someone said in a deathly tone.

"What happened to you Hitomi? Has Itachi turned you evil?" Sakura said walking towards her.

"I've always been evil, you just couldn't tell. Now you husband shall die." Hitomi said.

Suddenly a monster came out of no were and attacked Sasuke.

The monster tried to slash at Sasuke. Then a flash of light blinded everyone. After everyone could see again, the monster was dead on the ground and started to shift into a person.

"Oh my god. That was Itachi. Why was he like that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because he was part demon. Just like me, but I can control mine." Sasuke said.

Then they heard a body hit the floor.

"Hitomi! Are you alright?" Sakura said rushing to her friend.

"Huh. What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura said.

"No" Hitomi said trying to get up.

"Its for the best if she doesn't remember." The queen said.

"Lets finish this wedding shall we." Sakura's mother said.

"Yes. Lets" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand.

After that the wedding went off with out a hitch.


End file.
